Breathe me in
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel was the newest senior to Dalton academy, having heard about the upscale fraternity the warblers. He was keen to join; he just had to pass the initiation. Klaine, smut


**A/N: Update-a kind reviewer informed that sororties are for females, I should have known that but must have forgotten. I have gone back and changed it to fraternity which is the corect term. Thanks to the reviewer for pointing it out... I know fraternities are in university but I've decided that they have them in boarding schools for this to work in my story. Hope it makes sense…**

"Welcome to Dalton Academy, Kurt. I trust you will be very happy here" Kurt's room mate David lynch stated.

"I heard through the grape vine you were in your old school's glee club and fraternity"

Kurt nodded; he had transferred from his old school due to gaining a rep after sleeping with his French teacher. He was hoping for a fresh start here and to not have the name 'slut' following where ever he walked.

"Well this is our Glee club and fraternity the Dalton academy warblers" David said proudly as the entered through the double doors. Kurt was met with a sea of excited faces and felt his nerves slowly die.

"Hello Kurt, I'm the leader of this fraternity and head of the council. My name is Wes Symons" A Asian man stated, walking forward and holding his hand out.

"Hello" Kurt said softly, shaking the hand waving in front of him.

"Are you interested in joining us Kurt?" Wes asked.

"Um yes" Kurt said slowly, looking around.

"Then you have to pass our initiation" Wes said, slowly turning around and beckoning a figure forward.

A young man with gorgeous curly hair and sparkling hazel eyes stepped forward, Kurt let in a sharp intake of breath. He was stunning.

"This is our lead soloist Blaine Anderson" Wes continued, waving his hand at Blaine.

Blaine smiled, holding out his hand. Kurt took it and shock it slowly, his heart fluttering.

"Since you are interested in joining you must follow our initiation rule which is giving Blaine a blowjob, as each new member has done and most have failed at"

Kurt blinked as Blaine slowly started popping the top button on his pants. Had he misheard what Wes said, did he have to really do that?

"Kurt, you want to join right" Blaine said slowly as he walked forward, while unzipping his zipper.

Kurt gulped, staring at Blaine's hand as it pulled the zipper down. He then glanced up into Blaine's eyes, he was supposed to make a new rep for himself but he wanted to join right and when was he to ever back down from a new opportunity besides Blaine was so hot.

'Stop it Kurt, he just wants to get off for the sake of the fraternity' Kurt's mind snapped.

Kurt glanced at the others who were giving him pointed looks.

"Ok" his mouth worked before his mind could catch up.

"Good, on your knees" Wes said, leaning against the couch next to David.

Kurt stepped forward and placed both his hands on each of Blaine's hips then dropped to his knees. His breath coming out in short pants, he couldn't screw this up or he'll never live it down.

"Take them off" Blaine whispered above him, his hand cupping Kurt's jaw.

Kurt blinked, slowly dipping his fingers into the pants and pulling them down, also managing to tug Blaine's boxers down too.

"Ok" Blaine murmured.

Kurt gulped, Blaine's cock was right in front of him, now he just had to move forward and take it in his mouth.

"Take your time" Blaine said softly, his hand stroking his face then moving down to grip his shoulder.

Kurt leant forward, dragging his hands up to Blaine's hips and squeezing them lightly, he closed his eyes trying to forget the fact he had an audience. He opened them a few seconds later and reached up with one hand to lightly grip the base of Blaine's cock.

"Mmm" Blaine hissed as Kurt dragged his hand lightly from base to tip, he squeezed the underside of the head and felt his mouth salivate as Blaine's soft gasps.

He leant forward and gave a kitten lick to the slit; he swiped his tongue gently down and up then pressed it flat against the head.

"Fuck" Blaine hissed. "Like that, more please"

Kurt was reducing Blaine to a mess already and he had only just started, he felt his ego slightly swell but ignored it and concentrated on what he was doing. Kurt slowly opened his mouth, moving down more and taking the head of Blaine's penis into his mouth and sucking gently, while moving his tongue against the slit.

"More" Blaine chocked out, his hand moving from Kurt's shoulder to tug on his hair. Kurt let out a groan causing Blaine to tug lightly and thrust forward, his cock sliding in more.

Kurt breathed in lightly and moved forward more, keeping his fingers wrapped around Blaine and pressed near his mouth to gauge how far he could go.

"Can you take all of me" Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt stopped, his fingers squeezing gently, he pulled off glancing up at Blaine.

"Can you deep throat?" Blaine murmured, his fingers flexing in Kurt's hair.

Kurt decided then and there that he kind of liked that.

"Ill try" Kurt said then he moved back forward again taking Blaine back into his mouth, sliding his cock down his tongue gently.

Blaine whimpered. He dug his fingers into Kurt's scalp as Kurt took him a little further.

Kurt moved his hand down till it was resting against the base of Blaine's cock then moved it to cup one of Blaine's balls; rolling it in his fingers.

"Fuck" Blaine hissed, his other hand squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

He moved the hand clutching Kurt's brown locks to then press against the back of his head to move him forward more. Kurt stilled, breathing in deeply through his nose, this was it. Could he take all of him?

He concentrated on breathing through his nose and at the same time slid Blaine's cock down his tongue more towards his throat. Kurt had deep throated only twice in his life and both times he hadn't managed to go for too long but he knew his gag reflex was slowly disappearing. He just had to test it more today, he couldn't fail. Kurt loved attention and failing in front of an audience especially his new fraternity wasn't an option. It was to be almost perfect or nothing.

Blaine was moaning loudly above him, Kurt felt his insides squirm in pleasure at the fact he was causing these sounds to fall from Blaine's mouth. He moved forward even more, till he felt the tip of Blaine's cock hit the back of his throat, he swallowed deeply while breathing through his nose.

He could feel Blaine's pubic hair lightly tickling his nose, he choose to ignore it as he relaxed his throat more, pulling back slightly only to push forward to allow Blaine to slide all the way back in.

"Oh fuck, stop for a second I want to try something. Relax your mouth and look at me please" Blaine stuttered out.

Kurt did as was told; not before moving his eyes around the room and noticing a few of the warblers were palming themselves through their pants. He was doing that to them. A surge of pride flew through his body.

"I'm going to fuck your face now" Blaine hissed out.

Kurt blinked slowly and tried to nod without allowing Blaine to slip out, his throat was straining and his eyes were stinging but he wasn't going to give up. Blaine pulled out of Kurt's slack mouth and pushed back in lightly hitting the back of his throat before repeating the motion.

Kurt couldn't help but let a throaty moan pass and Blaine almost fell back from the vibrations as it sent pleasure down his spine.

"Wes grab his arm, help keep him up" David muttered, grabbing one of Blaine's arms,

Wes took the other side. Blaine allowed them to help him stay upright as he started to fuck Kurt's face.

Kurt kept a tight grip on one of Blaine's hips as he kept up the odd moan and slight suction as Blaine slid in and out. His eyes were now watering and his mouth was hurting but it was worth it to bring Blaine to the level of lust he was in now.

"Oh fuck he feel's so good" Blaine whimpered as he thrust without abandon.

"Tell us Blaine" A random warbler shouted out almost desperately.

"So warm, so wet. So ugh, I'm close" Blaine was almost whimpering with pleasure, his speech was slurring and his knees were going slack.

"Come, come for us Blaine" Wes murmured. Blowing gently in his friend's ear, his own erection strained his pants as he glanced down at Kurt's face.

His eyes were glazed and his mouth was working as he tried to keep up with Blaine's vigorous thrusts.

"Fuck" Blaine whimpered, his thrusts were almost crazy with no direction as he slid in and out of Kurt's hot cavern. His legs shock as he almost toppled forward, his orgasm hit him like a freight train.

He desperately clutched Kurt's hair as he came down his throat, his vision blurred and he could still feel Wes and David holding him up as Kurt's throat swallowed around him taking everything he was giving him.

It was amazing.

David and Wes pulled him back when they sure Blaine was done.

Kurt was still in the process of trying to swallow, a slight line of spit followed from Blaine's cock to Kurt's lips, a line of cum trailed out of Kurt's mouth. Wes eye's bulged as he realized Kurt had almost a mouth full of cum left there. He watched as Kurt continued to swallow then take in deep breaths.

Blaine pulled his pants free when he felt his aftershocks die, as he did his pants up he noticed Kurt slowly swipe his thumb along his chin then lick it clean. Blaine let out a whine as his cock hurt trying to get hard again.

The room suddenly filled with cheers, breaking Kurt and Blaine from their haze. Kurt was pulled to his feet and hugged by various warblers; he was slightly shocked at the reaction since he had just given a blow job in front of them.

"Fuck you were the best we've seen" one shouted out.

"I think I came in my pants" another said.

"Awkward" Wes muttered then pushed the others away from Kurt; he clamped a hand down on the dazed boy's shoulder and smiled broadly.

"Welcome to the warblers Kurt" he announced, more cheers followed.

"So I passed the initiation" Kurt asked, his throat hurt to talk but he had to know, was that it or was there more tasks.

"You passed, you're in" David said, grinning.

Blaine was smiling too but his body was still shaking slightly.

"Thanks" Kurt said, "I might need to go swallow some throat lozenges but thanks"

"You were fucking amazing" Blaine said, gazing at Kurt's eyes then down his body.

Kurt shivered under his gaze but slight raw heat was tingling his lower abdomen

Blaine stepped forward and clutched Kurt's hand, squeezing it tightly. He then leant forward and pressed his mouth by Kurt's ear.

"I want to personally welcome you to the warblers, I would like to reciprocate. My room is number 50, come by around eleven" he whispered.

A shiver went down Kurt's spine, He smiled, ignoring the other warblers teasing them and nodded at Blaine who grinned back.

Kurt blushed.

'_He was definitely going to like it here'_

**A/N**

**Well that's it, what did you think.**

**If you want a sequel where Blaine reciprocates. Let me I noticed in a review they were keen about an orgy, this may also happen in the sequel if anyone is interested. Sequel is being planned at the moment so anything u would like in it, let me know. I have breath play, rimming, cum slut and more planned. So tell me if you want me to add anything...**

**My first Klaine smut, I'm kinda proud and nervous.**

**Be constructive but bare in mind I haven't written smut in over 2 years lol (not counting the paragraph I wrote on tumblr the other day lol)**

**Thanks**

**(I have gone back and changed another word that a reviewer let me know was wrong, I am glad people are picking these up, since I haven't written much in awhile. Im bound to make mistakes, so on that note is anyone willing to beta my stories, please let me know in either a review or private message, thanks) **

***KAT***

**(I have a kurbastian story planned soon, might put a one shot up first. Till then enjoy this one)**


End file.
